Dalej, dalej w niebiosa!
Tori: Helloł ! Wszystkim ! Ubrana była jak zbuntowana nastolatka w zieloną bluzkę, fioletowe spodnie i czapkę z uszami kota. Tori: No z tego co czytałam potrzebujecie no więcej luzu. No i te sweet ubrana z szopa mi pomogą! Bucky: Mnie coś innego ciśnie się na język. Tori: Spadaj ty pasee, takie cudeńko tylko w Paris! Bucky: Bachor z kompleksem Chrisa. Tori: Frajer bez dziewczyny. Bucky: Ja nie jestem psychopatą! Tori: Ale to ja jestem sexi, BITCHES! Bucky: Wal się. Rzucił kamerą i pokazał jej fakasa. '' '''Tori:' Łee. Biedaczek. BUAHAHAA! Posyła buziaka w kamerę i ją zamyka. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png W kącie, przy stole siedziało sobie spokojnie dwóch zawodników, ale to były tylko pozory. '''Noel: Gotowa? Ari: Jak bum cyk cyk! Puścili robaki, które zaczęły się ścigać. Ari : Dawaj osiołku ! Wygraj , albo zwiedzisz moje norki! Noel: Norki? Eee... Ari: Norki no! Nie znasz się? Popycha go i zbliża wzrok na robaka. Ari: Ruszaj! Dmucha, żeby go pośpieszyć. Podczas wdechu wciąga do i utyka jej w gardle. Ari: KSA, KSz! Noel: Coś mnie ominęło? Podniósł się a ona wykaszlnęła na niego robaka. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): … Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Ale ten robak chciał do mojej dziury. No normalnie to widzieliście! '''Ari: Zaatakował mnie. Pozwę go o próbę pobicia zobaczycie. Muszę iść do prawnika ! Tymczasem przy oknie Georgia pisała sobie coś na kartkach. Przykuła ona uwagę Leili. '' '''Georgia :' Trzy w pamięci, pierwiastek... hmm... Leila: Ugh. Ty liczysz! Chciała jej zabrać kartkę, ale ta jej nie dała. Georgia: To mnie uspokaja. Leila: Co to w ogóle jest? Georgia: Prawdopodobieństwo. Ale twój mało wykształcony nie pojmie co to są. Leila:'Kombinacje? ''Dziewczyna się zdziwiła. '''Georgia: Co? Leila : Dawaj. Zabrała jej kartkę i ołówek z ręki, coś pisał . Położyła na parapecie uśmiechnęła się i poszła. '' '''Georgia:'Niemożliwe... Wzięła i zaczęła przeglądać. Georgia: Troglodyta coś umie. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pójdzie jej w pięty. Laska nie wie, że uwielbiam rywalizacje jeden na jednego. Przed Domkami Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Richard: Co za piękny dzień ! Stał w wdychał powietrze. Richard:'Ale brakuje mi spalin samochodów. ''Nagle z domku wychodzi wkurzona Ari. '''Ari : Prawnik! Do mnie! Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się dookoła. Richard:'Ty mówisz do mnie? ''Wskazał na siebie palcem. '''Ari: Nieładnie paluchem Ale dobra mam pilne zgłoszenie. Richard:'''Czekaj bo nie. '''Ari: Nie wycofuj si ! Zobacz! Pokazała mu obślinionego robaka. Richard: Mokry robak... ? Przyjrzał mu się i skrzywił twarz. Ari: On mnie zranił. Przyjrzała się jego włosom. Ari: Słodziutkie. Richard: No. Heh. Odsunął się od niej o kilka kroków, ta wywaliła robaka i wytarła ręce o koszulę. Ari : Mrr... Zaczęła się kręcić. Richard:'''Wiesz mogę nieodpłatne usługi zaoferować. '''Ari: No możesz. Uciekł jej z pola widzenia. Ari : '''Nie uciekaj ciasteczko! Chcę je schrupać '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Coś nie czuje się w roli model , czy jakiegoś adonisa. Ale twarz mam raczej ładną, co nie? Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Na łóżku leżał Hernando ze słuchawkami w uszach i słuchał muzyki. Cassie '''Może się ruszysz trochę? ''Usiadła obok niego. '' '''Hernando : Coś chcesz? Chwycił i przytulił się do poduszki. Cassie: Pogadać tylko. Zdziwiła się jego zachowaniem. Cassie: Jak chcesz. Nie muszę z tobą gadać. Nagle wleciał Richard zatrzaskując drzwi. Hernando: Co ci jest? Cassie:'Teraz wyszedłeś! ''Zniechęcona chciała wyjść, ale chłopak blokował drzwi 'Cassie:'Co się z wami dzisiaj dzieje!? '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czuję się jak w nieogarniętym przedszkolu. Naprawdę zachowania tych chłopaków są idiotycznie dziecinne. Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Po tym jak zostałem potraktowany nie mam zamiaru zaufać żadnej dziewczyni . Plac główny Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Na placu spotkali się zawodnicy. John uważnie przyglądał się Davisowi , Ari śliniła się na widok Richarda o którą był tak jakby zazdrosny Noel. Cassie znowu kłóciła się o coś z Marcusem, a pozostali zamulali wszystko. W końcu pojawiła się Tori. Była pokryta jakimś pomarańczowym mazidłem. Tori: Witajcie moi bitches! Wszyscy wlepili w nią wzrok. Davis: Lustro dupskiem zasłoniła. Tori: Wiesz no comment normalnie. Nikita: Na pewno nie uderzyłaś się głową o próg? Zaczęli się szczerzyć. Tori: Wiesz i tak kumam więcej niż ty laska. Davis: Żeby kumać to trzeba mieć rozum i wyczucie. Wszyscy nie byli jakoś zainteresowani ich przedrzeźnianiami. Cilia:'''Ow Catalina. '''Tori: Więc może zanim poleca piórka i wyrzucę z cztery osoby co mnie zdenerwowały przedstawię wam dzisiejszych kaska.. znaczy maneki… znaczy gości! Z domku producentów wychodzi jakiś chłopak oraz dziewczyna , których nikt nie znał . Tori: Przedstawiam wam Amelię i Vegetę! Davis:'''A po co tu oni? '''Tori: Żeby ubarwić trochę grę. Amelia: Zostałam zmuszona ale co tam. Najlepiej puścić to w niepamięć! Wyszła i podeszła do dziewczyn. Amelia: Nie wiem które z was to Ptaki, ale mam wam pomóc. Cilia:'Więc zapraszamy. ''Podeszła do niej przyjaźnie nastawiona i zaczęły gadać jak gdyby nic. '''Vegeta: Ty kretyni. John:'Um.. umm.. rhh... '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Zaczął, zaczął... nasyłać na mnie swoich ludzi?! '''Nikita: W porządku strasznie pobladłeś? John: Nic mi nie będzie. Przełknął ślinę i patrzył się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Tori: No skoro nie ma pytań to oni będą wam jakoś pomagać lub przeszkadzać w zadaniu . Tajemniczy sponsorze dziękuję! Prawie zemdlał z przerażenia. Tori:'No to co. Zadanie pierwsze polega na tym, że! ''Wstrzymała oddech i nagle za nią spadła wielka sterta śmieci. 'Tori :'Budowanie statku powietrznego dla drużyny! John zemdlał tak samo jak Cilia. '''Nikita: Rany. Podeszła i starała się go otrząsnąć. Tori: Dobrze więc grzebanie zaczą ! Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam latać z Ari. Trochę jestem przerażony. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Samolocik! U pamiętam miała taką wielką bazookę z rolek papieru toaletowego którą użyłam kilka razy na nauczycielce. Ale ona wyglądała z plackiem na twarzy. Zaraz!? ona kradła mi go zawsze! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): W porównaniu z moimi wspaniałymi samolotami te nie będą idealne. Cóż chociaż poczuję się jakbym był w podróży. Wszyscy się rozbiegli. Davis wziął Cilię na ramię, to samo zrobiła Nikita. Poszukiwania na wysypisku Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Szopy stały i patrzyli z daleka na wielką stertę gnijących śmieci. Marcus: Wezwała nas po to byśmy grzebali w śmieciach. Powąchał ich zapach i od razu go wykrzywiło. Cassie:'''Ale z ciebie idiota. '''Marcus: Bez przesady. Nikita: Przesadziła dosłownie, to pachnie tak odrażająco! Stali się patrząc i wymieniali się spojrzeniami. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Richard: Kto więc pójdzie? Zaczęli się rozglądać. Uwagę wszystkich przykuł Hernando bawiący się czymś. Cassie: Więc. Podeszła do niego niewinnie, złapała i rzuciła go w stos. Marcus: No proszę . potrafisz pokazać pazurki. Cassie: Hah, trzymam to specjalnie dla ciebie. Marcus: Czuję się wyróżniony. Puścił do niej oczko , ale ona to zignorowała. Nagle podszedł do nich gość Tori a Cassie zabrała gdzieś Amelia. Vegeta : Ej wy tam ! Nikita: Masz tupet jeszcze tutaj przychodząc. Vegeta: Nie to ty masz tupet. Nikita: Uu... Zauważyła fajne śmigło. Vegeta: Przestań mnie ignorować. Wkurzona zakręcił tym i rzucił w stronę natarczywego i wyrównało mu włosy gdy uniknął wirującego ostrza. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Szkoda... to nie obcięło jego głowy. Tymczasem Hernando uderzył w maskę samochodu po tym jak nim rzucono. Zaczął masować głowę po zderzeniu i zauważył mały silnik. Hernando: Ładny i silny. Wciągnął go i próbował włączyć. Richard: Masz silnik. Świetnie zaraz ci pomogę. Hernando: Nie trzeba. Zaraz dojdziemy jak to. Szarpnął za wystający przewód. Hernando: Puszczaj. Uderzył i nagle się włączył. Buchnął ogniem. Richard: Już. Wystrzeliło razem z raperem w ułamku sekundy. Richard:'Starałem się , nie musiałeś uciekać. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Ptaki również niechętnie zaczęli szperać w śmieciach. 'Leila:'T o jest upokarzające. Wywalała jakieś kartony na bok i grzebała. 'Georgia:'Coś kombinujesz? Podekscytowana podeszła. Dziewczyna jednak nie odebrała tego pozytywnie. 'Leila:'Zagadałaś do mnie sama. Co za zaszczyt z twojej strony. '''Georgia: Nie sądziłam, że masz olej. Leila: Sugerujesz, że jestem głupia? Wzrok wszystkich obrócił się na dziewczyny. Davis: Kolejna bójka? To się robi nudne... Ziewnął i kontynuował grzebanie w śmieciach. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Albo mi się wydaje albo po prostu nudniej się robi z dnia na dzień. '''Ari: Niuuum! Wzięła starą rurę i machała nią. Ari: Zaraz moje wielkie szczęki wessą was wy mali poddani! Noel: Daj już z tym spokój. Ari: Ty psujesz mi zabawę! Chciała się rozpłakać. Noel: Nie chciałem po prostu. Ari: Chciałeś mnie udławić, a teraz zabrałeś mi rurę! Noel: Przecież... Zanim skończył dostał od niej z liścia i skulił się. Nagle podszedł Vegeta. Vegeta: Frajer. Kopnął go bez powodu i sobie poszedł. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ten policzek będzie sporo wart. Fanatycy zapłacą za to czerwone miejsce. Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Dziewczyny znalazły sobie dziwny stos gdzie się schowały i postanowiły plotkować. Ameli : Więc walczycie o taką ilość pieniędzy. Ja bym nie wytrzymałą tych emocji. Cassie: Nawet nie wiesz z kim się muszę użerać. Uniosła filiżankę i zaczęła pić herbatę. Amelia: Wyborna. Cassie: Zgadza si , mojego przepis . Znaczy to co mi zostało z moich zapasów. Delikatnie zamieszała i wygodnie się rozsiadła. Cassie: Całkiem miło się rozmawiało. Amelia: Nom naprawdę masz serce do walki. Cassie: Zgadza się, ale czuję się wypalona w pewnym sensie. Amelia: Ten przystojniak z okiem ci przeszkadza co nie? Cassie: Marc.. znaczy skąd! Amelia: Pewnie, widać jak na niego lecisz dziewczyno. Zdenerwowana uniosła się gniewem i wywróciła stoik odchodząc nabuzowana. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za bezczelna idiotka. Ale wymyśliła! Ja niby kocham tego podstępnego węża! Niedoczekanie Amelia: Powinna się uspokoić. Wstała i miała zamiar posprzątać aż się zaczaiła ,że to i tak są śmieci. Amelia: Za bardzo się zmęczyłam. Pobiegła za zdenerwowaną Cassie nie chcą się zgubić. Budowa samolotów Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Znaleźli wiele części które zaczęli składać ze sobą chcąc coś zrobić. Noel: Ile skarbów, tyle wartych. Aż kuszą swym blaskiem. Wyciągnął rękę i chciał coś zabrać, ale dostał od Leili. Leila: Zostaw. Georgia: Weźcie się do roboty. Leila: Bo zanim się ruszysz my skończymy. Georgia: Specjalnie chcesz mnie zirytować! Zaczęły znowu pożerać się wzrokiem. Davis: Co za beznadziejna parada bezsensowności. Umocnił ostatni element niezbyt stabilnego kadłuba. Davis: Arcydzieło! Ari:'Potrafię lepszą klatkę zrobić. '''Davis : '''Chętnie zobaczę . '''Ari:'Gdybym tylko mogła wypatrzyć to z czego ma być zrobiony. Spojrzała się krzywo na Noel, który wystraszył się jej spojrzenia. '''Ari: Nie mam przy sobie niestety. Noel: Nic ci.. Ari: Zamilcz! I tak sąd cię nie ominie. Odeszła gdzieś. Davis: Sąd? A ślub kiedy był. Noel: Przestań się nabijać. Urażony poszedł składać części. Nagle coś frunęło przed nim i zahaczyło o Cilię niosącą płyty do umocnienia. Cilia: Co za torpeda. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Prawie się po.. No ten.. prawie nie.. hahah.. Zdezorientowana postanowiła pobiec zobaczyć co tam było. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Widziała chłopaka który ja minął. Widziała rozbite miejsce przy drzewie i zasmuconego chłopaka '' '''Cilia:' Jesteś tutaj? Złapała go gdy zatrzymał się przy drzewie. Hernando: Nikt mnie nie zrozumie. Mój ból jest yo. Padł załamany pod drzewem. Cilia:'Biedaku. ''Usiadła i starała się go jakoś pocieszyć. Objęła go. '''Hernando: Zostaw. Cilia: Nie mogę patrzeć na cierpienia innyc . Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą osobą na swój sposób. Hernando: Oszalałaś. Ta wyspa mnie nienawidzi. Od początku chce się mnie pozbyć, a ostatnie wydarzenia to dokończył . Cilia: Zawsze jest jakieś rozwiązania. Opowiedz o tym. Hernando: W ostatnim zadaniu gdy była ta dziewczyna. Zostaliśmy porwani przez śnieżnego potwora. Nie wiem co to mogło być i mnie to nie interesuje. To co ona odwalała . W życiu nie spotkałem kogoś takiego okrutnego. Zasmucił się jeszcze bardziej. Hernando: Mogę być już traktowany przez tą wyspę, nawet to lubię. Ale takich zachowania nie zapomnę. Cilia: Jej już nie ma i możesz w spokoju dalej kontynuować grę. Hernando: Nie jestem pewny. Cilia: Spokojnie. Będzie wszystko dobrze. Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tymczasem Szopy szykowały zupełnie inną w wyglądzie, która wyglądała na bardziej przyzwoitszą. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Długo to zajęło, ale wyszło perfekcyjnie. ''Inni stali i patrzyli w zachwycie. '''John: Woow. Nikita: Zrobiłeś to w niesamowitym stylu. Richard: Wiadomo że przeżyjemy. Nikita: Ale więcej pochwał nie dostaniesz. Marcus: Nie liczę na nie. Podeszli i zaczęli wsiadać do samoloty. Marcus : Moment a gdzie Hernando i Cassie? Przybiegła Cassie, a chwilę potem Hernando. Cassie: Jestem. Przepraszam was ale. John: Nic nie szkodzi. Nikita: Jak to nie! Dupska nie ruszyłaś do i przychodzisz na gotowe jak ten wymoczek! John: Proszę spokojnie. Nikita: Unosi mnie gdy widzę takich nierobów. Cassie: Zrobiłam dla drużyny więcej niż ty kiedykolwiek. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięść, ale wiedziała że nie powinna dać się sprowokować i odpuściła. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chce mieć nowego wroga? Proszę bardzo! Nie boje się ty niemodna szmato! Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Jeszcze chwilę trwała zanim oni skończyli. Na końcu zadania obie maszyny były w miarę gotowe. zrelaksowana Tori przyszła je obejrzeć. Tori: Te gruchoty są waszymi dziełami? Leila: Ja ci pokażę gruchot. Georgia: Zachowaj zimną krew. Tori:'' 'I słusznie. Wzrokiem sprawdziła maszyny. '''Tor : Mogą być. Wydaje mi się, że Ptaki odwaliły lepszą robotę więc łapcie. Rzuciła im pudełko. Ari szybko je złapała. Tori: Pomogą wam w kolejnym zadaniu. Hernando: Mam pytanie? Tori: Huh? Hernando:'Będziemy walczyć nimi w powietrzu? ''Wszystkich zamurowało. Prowadząca się na chwile zamyśliła. '''Tori: Pewnie! Mieliście je upchnąć jako nagrodę dla mnie, ale będę wielkoduszna i pozwolę wam stoczyć bitwę powietrzną. Powiedzmy nad tamtym morzem. Jakkolwiek się nazywa. John: Czemu! Trzeba było siedzieć cicho! Marcus: Niesprawiedliwość. Tori:'A co mnie to . Musicie w jakiś sposób jeśli znajdziecie się tam nad morzem powystrzelać się jak kaczki! A jeśli nie macie nic na pokładzie samolotu to już nie moje zmartwienie. Bitwę wygrywa drużyna, która strąci wszystkich członków przeciwnej drużyny do wody. Mam dla was nagrodę którą będzie lot prawdziwym samolotem z pięciogwiazdkową obsługą! '''Caasie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Marzenia jednak mogą się spełnić. Bitwa powietrzna Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Obie drużyny wniosły się samolotami w górę i były gotowe do rozpoczęcia drugiego zadania . '''Tori: Hahaha, ten plecak od Chrisa jest bombowy! Leciała szybko i uderzyła w niezbyt ciekawą konstrukcję ptaków. Georgia: Odwal się od tego. Tori: Ja teraz mówię. Maszyna ptaków ruszyła w kierunku tej Szopów. Ari: Gdzie jest wyrzutnia rakietowa? Leila: Nie ma. Ari:'''A chociaż Kałasznikow? '''Leila: Nie...? Ari: Mam w nim kartkami rzucać czy co! Nic nie dbacie o mnie. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przykro mi, że nie ma Rouse która zapewniłaby jakąś masochistyczną broń. Marcus: Ruszamy! Uderzyli w samolot Ptaków i dokonali powietrzny abordaż. Cassie: Sieć zarzucona! Do boju! Ari: Ja wam dam do boju. Wściekła rzuciła się na nich i zepchnęła Marcusa do wody. Nikita: Świrusie zaraz pożałujesz że zadzierasz z naszą drużyn . Rzuciła się na nią, ale to nic nie dawało. Ari: Słaba jesteś! Mhaha! Leila: Biegnę. Georgia:'''Oszalałaś! To nie udźwignie. '''Leila: Przejmij ster. Hernando: Niedobrze . Ari: Ale buja.. Hehehe! Zaczęła się szarpać z Nikitą. Nikita: Zadzierasz ze mną. Ari:'''Spójrz mi w twarz i powiedz pa. '''Nikita: Pa? Popchnęła ją a dziewczyna spadła chwytając się o deski. Nikita: Niedobrze. John: Nikiciu... Zdenerwowany rzucił się, ale pstryknęła palcami, zrobiła mu taczycho i spadł chwytając się o nogi Nikity. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pierwszy raz chciałem ratować damę. Co za uczucie. To będzie piękne wspomnienie kiedy będę zlatywał jakieś 2000 metrów w dół! Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Jako ktoś więcej niż przyjaciel jest uroczy. Ale ratować to on nie umie. '''Marcus:'Co z nią zrobimy? Zaczęli panikować podczas gdy nagle w statku Ptaków coś buchnęło. '''Cilia: Noel wywal to! Noel:'''Zapalona jest. '''Cilia: Umrzem.. Schowała się i zakrywa uszy rękoma. Georgia: Co się... Zauważyła coś co przypominało bombę z czujnikiem czasu. Georgia: Skąd to... ? Noel: Pudełko od Tori. Szalona zrobiła abordaż na statku Szopów i zaczęła szarpać się z Marcusem i Richardem. '' '''Ari:' Mój prawniczek, jakiś ty kochany. Richard: Okaż trochę współczucia i nie ciągnie mnie za włosy. Chciał się wyrwać, ale szarpała coraz mocniej. Marcus: Zróbże coś. Richard: Zaraz. Pogilgotał ją z boku a ona zaczęła się śmiać. Ari: Oh rozkoszniak! Wyrzuciła Marcusa i chwyciła Richarda. Richard: Czemu się szczerzysz? Objęła go i razem z nim wyskoczyła z samolotu. Było słychać tylko ich krzyk. Marcus: Dzielnie się poświęcił. Hernando: Pomogę mu! Pobiegł specjalnie i wyskoczył z samolotu. Cassie: I ja tutaj jestem ta zła. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pojęcia nie wiem czemu on to zrobił, ale ma za to u mnie plusa. Jeden rywal mniej beż żadnych problemów. To lubię! Leila: Czas na mnie. Zaczęła delikatnie iść po przejściu. Zauważyła jak starali się wejść na górę. Leila: Przepraszam was, ale teraz jestem w innej drużynie. John: Czekaj... Szarpnęła za rękę i oboje spadli. Leila: Ależ jestem. Oberwała czymś metalowy w głowę, straciła równowagę i spadła. Marcus: Rzut za pięć punktów. Cassie: Marcus. Marcus: Co? Zobaczył, że system się przegrzewa i nie było nikogo kto by kręcił korbą. Samolot zaraz miał spaść. Georgia: To nasza okazja. Wzięła jego bombę i rzucił w stronę ich samolotu. Wy buchnęła rozwalając mostek i uszkodziła statek Szopów, który zaczął spadać. Cassie: AAA! Samolot wylądował w wodzi . Do ptaków, którzy ledwo co lecieli podleciała Tori. Tori:'Dzięki waszej dwójce udało się zagwarantować zwycięstwo dla Ptaków! ''Przybili sobie piątkę. A zdenerwowana Cilia wyszła z ukrycia. '''Cilia: To koniec. Georgia:'Wygraliśmy! ''Odetchnęła z ulgą u usiadła na sterach niszcząc kontrolerki i samolot runął nurkując do wody. 'Tori:'Dam im czas by się pozbierali stamtąd. W wodzie po wyzwaniu Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy którzy pospadali starali się dopłynąć do brzegu. Tymczasem Vegeta podpłynął do Johna. '''John: Błagam zostaw mnie, błagam! Nie wiedział co zrobić. Vegeta: Ucisz się. Twój piskliwy głosik rozdziera mi uszy. John: Ostrzegam moja twarz nie jest ładna po pobiciu. Vegeta: A kto ci powiedział, że cię zleję. Zdziwił się a prawdopodobny przeciwnik zaczął się śmiać. Vegeta: On już wie. John: Jak to... Vegeta: Pedro jest dumny z tego, że mu się sprzeciw stawiłeś. John: Coś nie wierzę ci. Vegeta:'Miałem ci przekazać jedno. Walcz dalej do samego końca. ''Zanurzył rękę i coś wyciągnął. Oczy Johna rozbłysły. '''John: Czy to jest to. Vegeta: Prosił ci to oddać. Od teraz jesteś wolny od niego na razie. John: Naprawdę dzięki! Chciał go przytulić, ale on go odepchnął. Vegeta: Spadaj jesteś mokry. John: Co nie powiesz. Wbił w niego wrogie spojrzenie i odpłynął dalej. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dał mi spokój. Coś w to nie wierzę, chce mnie w coś wkręcić albo uśpić moją czujność. Zobaczę jeszcze co z tego wyniknie. Spotkanie przy skale Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wąż przyszedł i oparł się o skałę jakby na kogoś czeka . Przy skale po pięciu minutach ktoś przyszedł. Marcus:'Więc rozumiem, że się zgadzasz? ''Obrócił się i zobaczył go. 'Noel:'To nie jest w moim stylu. '''Marcus: Nikt sienie dowie. Wyjmuje jakąś kopertę. Noel: Wiesz, że to poważny środek? Marcus: 'O to mi chodziło. Dobrze,że uznajesz tajemnicę handlową. ''Chce mu podać kopertę, ale nagle cofa. '''Noel: Skąd wiem, że powiedziałeś mi prawdę. Marcus: To jest gra, a ja pozbędę się ich w moim stylu. Wziął, schował pod koszulę i zadowolony odszedł. Marcus: Powodzenia następnym razem i liczę na kolejny ciekawy towar. Noel: Póki odpłacasz się nietykalnością to wszystko jest w porządku. Marcus: W jak najlepszym. Eliminacje Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy oburzenie zajęli miejsca na trybunach. Z obrażeniami lub bez nich. Tori: Zapraszam. Dumnie stanęła na swoim miejscu, do niej podsiedli goście specjalni. Tori:'Zapraszam was w pewno miejsce. ''Podeszli na podest który wskazała im Tori. '''Vegeta: Było niemiło i nareszcie się skończyło. Amelia: Jesteś uroczo wredny. Zachichotała się i poszła za nim. Vegeta: Debilizm nie ma granic. Tori: Dobrze. Wcisnęła guzik i pod nimi wybuchła bomba wystrzelając ich w powietrze. Tori: Że chociaż przyznał się,że był kretynem. Marcus: To sprawiedliwe! Hernando: Kolo ma rację. Marcus: Przestań przytakiwać! Uderza go w ucho. Tori: Nieważne głosować proszę! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Muszę się trzymać planu. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Był nawet pomocny. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Ale namotałam. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja mogłem na to pozwolić... Jak? Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie ważne na kogo oddam głos. Nie mam już wrogów tutaj. ''Hank przyniósł jej tackę z żołędziami. '''Tori: Odprowadź również naszych gości. Tor: No skoro ich mam z głowy czas na eliminację. Więc bez owijania. Bezpieczni są Richard, John, Cassie i Nikita. Rzuca w stronę każdego w nich żołędzia '' '''John:' Hmm... Nikita: Proszę nie gniewaj si . Obrócił zły głowę. John: Mogłaś wcześniej mówić. Tori:'Załatwicie to po eliminacji. Został mi Hernando i Marcus. W końcu. ''Oboje siedzieli i wpatrywali się w żołędzia. Marcus był dość pewny siebie, a Hernando obgryzał paznokcie. 'Tori : '''A ostatni jest … Dla .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Marcusa! ''Padł na kolana, uniósł ręce i zawył. '''Hernando: NIE!!! Marcus: Biedny. Złapał żołędzia i się uśmiechnął. Raper zasmucony podszedł i wszedł do armaty. Hernando: Żegnajcie przyjaciele. Tori: Bayu noobku! Wystrzeliła go z armaty i pojawił się błysk na niebie w kształcie gwiazdki. Tori: No i beznadziejny odcinek z beznadziejnymi gośćmi i naprawdę powalonymi graczami dobiegł końca. Ta kto jest gdy na scenie znajduje się jedna przyzwoita osoba. Zadanie było dziwne i nie chcę do niego wracać. NIGDY! Od razu dostaję gęsiej skórki na pewną myśl. Więc zostaje m i was tylko zaprosić na kolejny odcinek nie-genialnego show z ponad genialną gwiazdą! Klip specjalny Leci nucąc sobie utwór, niespodziewanie z Amelią i Vegetą. '' '''Hernando:' Każdy ziomal zapodaje tak jak ja! Vegeta: W dupie te twoją muzykę mam. Amelia: Zapodawaj tak jak ja! Vegeta: W stodołę trafiamy! AAA! Uderzyli w dach stodoły. Hernando wpadł do zagrody świń, Amelia złamała na pół makietę krowy, a Vegeta zaplątał się w liny i nadział na widły. Hernando: Znowu. Rozbeczał się wisząc na linach. Podeszła do niego świnia zachrumkała i kichnęła na niego. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki